Mosskit's Journey
by Firestarlover123
Summary: This is the story of Mosskit's Journey to WindClan from faraway SavageClan. Disclaimers: I do not own SavageClan or WindClan. Nothing of Warriors or created by Erin Hunter.
1. The Prologue and Chapter 1:The Beginning

_**Prolouge**_

'Mosskit ran over to Darkpaw. "I thought you had left." Darkpaw accused.

"I just need to recollect my thoughts." Mosskit sighed softly. "I don't think the prophecy has been filled yet."

"What do you mean? Of course it has. Scratch was the danger and family has been reunited." Darkpaw mewed.

"I don't think so. Something tells me that this is not right." Mosskit mewed. "I have to go find WindClan."

Darkpaw gasped and quickly stopped. "Hide. Pinedawn's coming. Good luck." Mosskit padded into the bushes. Pinedawn appeared.

"Time for training Darkpaw!" Pinedawn yowled.'

Just like that, a young kit left on a unthinkable journey. Possibly never to return only leading off a hunch that may or may not be correct.

**_Chapter 1_**

I stepped into the bushes, leaving my family and all I ever knew behind. I forced myself to keep walking through this unknown world. The Dark Forest might be easier but then I might get caught. Not knowing how long I could stay out here, watched by not only my family in the Dark Forest, but StarClan. From which I am disliked very much. I frowned as I walked, looking at my paws. The prophecy was not fulfilled. Darkstar's prophecy is very much important. My paws dragged across the ground as I looked up at the sky. It looked normal, no light, no dark, just blue sky stretching beyond forever. Crack! Crunch! A cat was coming. I dove into the nearest bush for cover. It was Snowrobin. He paused and lifted his head towards my direction. I held my breath, after a breath-taking moment, Snowrobin moved along. Whew. That was a close one. I have to be more careful! I scolded myself. Darkpaw and Tinykit could do better than that.

After that experience, I moved along more cautiously. Finally, I came to the end of SavageClan's territory. I was about to leave the only things I had ever known. I raised my forepaw and put it down over the border without any incidents. That came out the same with the other paws too. But as I set down my last paw over the border, I felt something leave me. My Dark Forest abilities. I was alone, out in the unknown world without anyone to guide me. My senses heightened. I ran out into the beautiful meadow of grass and flowers. My dark form seemed to lighten into a dazzling red ginger with a white tail and paws. I was barely recognizable, which was good I suppose. Flying through the wet meadow grass like a fast flowing river, I ran towards a new future.

Finally I stopped. By a bright rushing stream. I sampled the water and found it to be as sweet as honey. I collapsed suddenly, falling into a deep stupor.


	2. Bramblekit and Riddle

I woke up to a smiling face above me. "Hello! My name is Bramblekit! What's yours?" Bramblekit seemed very eager.

"Hello Bramblekit. My name is Mosskit! Where are you from?" I mewed happily. _A companion! _I hope.

Bramblekit shrugged. "I don't know Mosskit. Sorry. But I am alone, if you were wondering."

I smiled. "I'm from that forest and above." My tail pointed towards SavageClan.

"Why did you leave?" Bramblekit asked curiously.

"A prophecy. From StarClan." I realized that Bramblekit would have no idea of Darkstar and his fore-seeing companions.

"Can I join your quest? And where are you going?" Bramblekit bounced.

"Sure Bramblekit! I could use a companion on this long journey. And uh, WindClan." I smiled happily. When I sat up, I asked Bramblekit something. "Where do you get food?"

"Well, I usually fish. It's fun to dip your paw in the water!" The brown kit with green eyes beamed. He stepped beside the stream, carefully making sure his shadow didn't fall on the water. Suddenly his paw darted into the water. A fish flopped out and Bramblekit bit it with a quick killing bite, then looked up at the sky, silently praying for this fish's spirit to go safely to StarClan.

I kept my shadow off of the water. A shadow came up from the bottom of the stream. I dipped my paw in quickly to the sharp cold water and my claw stuck to the fish. When I finally shook the fish off of my claw, the fish landed a far distance from the stream. Bramblekit laughed. "That's one way to kill a fish!" I smiled and laughed too. _Bramblekit is nice, he'll be a good companion on the journey._ I ran over to the fish and inspected it. It was dead. The fish slid easily down my throat with little chewing; a little slimy but otherwise okay. "Should we go now?" Bramblekit asked.

I nodded. "Do you know any cats that could help us?" Bramblekit shook his head. "Well, um, let's follow the stream upstream!"

"Sounds good." Bramblekit approved. We walked in silence until we reached a turn in the stream. "How are you feeling?" Bramblekit asked finally.

"Okay I guess. Thanks for helping me." I smiled at him. The stream gurgled.

"The stream's happy." I giggled at Bramblekit's idiotic response. He giggled too.

A rushing falling sound became louder as we followed the stream. "Look! A small waterfall!" I yowled as the stream fell a little ways down, still sparkling and entering a small pond. A cat was lapping from the pond farther away. "And a cat!" I lowered my tone so the cat wouldn't be scared.

"Yes. The cat seems to be a rouge, wouldn't you think?" Bramblekit mewed. I nodded and slowly slipped down the dip to the rouge.

"Hello mister." I mewed nervously to the rouge.

"What time is it?" The rouge asked me.

"Sun-high." I answered immediately.

"Good. Are you a rouge or a clan cat?" The rouge asked.

Hmm. I am a clan cat because I am of the Dark Forest. But I am a rouge because the Dark Forest is a mix of all clans and rouges. My mother was a rouge and I left SavageClan and the Dark Forest... "I'm a rouge." I answered.

The cat nodded. "My name is Riddle because of my riddles and questions like the one you just experienced. I trust fellow rouges. So is your companion back there a rouge?" Riddle asked.

"Yes. I'm a rouge." Bramblekit mewed to Riddle. "My name is Bramble..." I nudged him for a rouge would know a clan name and that would reflect poorly on us. "Bramble. My name is Bramble."

I nodded. "Riddle, my name is Moss. Glad to have the pleasure of meeting you. Will you be a companion on our journey?"

"No Moss, sorry. I just came from the city and all..." _The city? _"But I'm glad to have met you. And you too, Bramble. I'll be downstream if you ever need me."

Bramblekit and I nodded. "Bye Riddle." We continued, leaving Riddle behind to find this 'city' and reach the end of the prophecy before us.


	3. Captured In The City

Bramblekit and I arrived at the 'city' shortly after daybreak. It was a huge and gray twolegplace. "Huge." I breathed when I saw it.

"And dark too." Bramblekit murmured.

"Who are you? There is no room for newcomers here. Go back to your nests where you belong!" A voice hissed behind us. We turned around in unison. "Did you hear me? Go. Scat!" A gray skinny she-cat spat.

"We're rouges." I meowed nervously. "I'm Moss. This is my friend Bramble."

"There is no _'friends'_ here. Only enemies and groups." The gray she-cat narrowed her eyes. "You don't come from around here do you?" The she-cat asked.

"No." Bramblekit mewed. "We're just passing through."

"Good but we'll still have to take you hostage." The she-cat smiled, showing her yellow teeth. She meowed shrill-like. A skinny red orange tom with narrowed brown eyes came in front of us. More cats came to block our escape. As we walked down a dirty brick alley, the she-cat asked us something. "So what group are you from?"

"We're not from a group. Like I said, we're rouges." I mewed bravely.

"Liar. Well, if you don't want to talk now, we'll get it out of you later. Anyways, my name is Gray." The gray she-cat meowed.

"I'm Red." The red orange tom mewed.

Another tom mewed. "Stone." The dark gray tom's voice was deep and rich.

"Milly." A light tan she-cat mewed coolly. "If you aren't from the city, rouges, where are you from?" She asked.

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't tell them about SavageClan. Luckily, Bramblekit solved that problem for me. "Downstream." He mewed. Milly nodded.

"That could still mean the city." Gray growled.

"But, Gray, they were at the edge of the city when we found them!" Milly cried in protest.

"Scouters." The she-cat hissed. Bramblekit and I shared glances. _What kind of place was this?_

* * *

Gray and her rouges finally stopped. Gray pushed us in a hole of blackness. "Good luck." Milly whispered before we were engulfed in darkness.

Bramblekit and I moved forward. It was risky at a point, because Bramblekit got stuck. Finally, when I was sure that we were both going to get stuck or we had come to a dead end and we were trapped, we came into the light. It was a muted sort of light, like the Dark Forest. Bramblekit nudged me and whispered. "Look." I looked up from the ground and saw a cat on top of wooden crates.

"Welcome." The cat mewed. "I am Scar. Leader of Lightning Square."

"Hello." I managed. "I am Moss and this is my friend Bramble." I gestured with my tail nervously. The cat before me nodded and gestured for us to come closer.

"You look strong and healthy. Are you from here, around the city?" He asked nicely.

"No sir." Bramblekit mewed. "We came from downstream."

"Call me Scar. I see, would you like to join? I can tell you what we do around here, if you'd like." Scar mewed.

"That would be very good...Scar." I mewed. "Do you have a warrior code or a form of rules?"

"Yes, the city does in fact." Scar extended his claws. They were black and they gleamed wickedly. "Oh sorry. Don't worry about these." He flexed his claws.

"Rule 1# Be loyal to your group. Do not turn into a kittypet or leave our group. That sentences you to death.

Rule 2# Fight only if you need to

Rule 3# Do not kill unless absolutely necessary.

Rule 4# If you capture a cat of another group, you may have the other clan pay for the cat at a price that you choose.

Rule 5# Never kill a healer. You may capture one for a high price.

Rule 6# Never venture into another group's territory. That allows you to be captured.

Rule 7# Only those who can fight, unlike queens and kits or elders, will fight in the Bloodshed Square once every 12 moons.

Rule 8# All groups must participate in the Bloodshed Square battle every twelve moons.

Rule 9# Newcomers are fair game. They can be used as members but if they choose to leave, they can.

Rule 10# Feed the weak before the strong. This is so as not to have stronger warriors than others.

Rule 11# Do not kill prey for not eating. Prey must be eaten.

Rule 12# Kits must be 5 moons before they may become an apprentice.

Rule 13# New warriors must fight in a battle before they will be respected.

Rule 14# Next-To-Be-A-Leader's and or deputies must have fought in at least 3 battles and have a apprentice that has turned into a warrior before they may be truly excepted as next-in-leader.

Rule 15# No kits may be put in danger or left in it.

Rule 16# Word of the leader is law.

Rule 17# Healers cannot have a mate or kits, you shall be kicked out of your group, alone with your kits.

Rule 18# Every half-moon, leaders and healers will choose cats to gather in Palace Square

Rule 19# Kits must stay in camp till they are apprenticed and may not hunt unless the prey is in the camp.

Rule 20# The safety of the group is more important than the safety of one member.

Rule 21# Groups cannot unite to drive out another group.

Rule 22# Groups must not force other groups to share territory." Scar finished.

"Wow. That's a long list." Bramble meowed. I was surprised he could talk after that long list.

"Yes. If you should join us, we will mentor you and help you learn more about them. Wait, you are older than 5 moons correct?" Scar asked.

I coughed. "I am, Scar. About six moons in fact."

Bramble smiled. "I am seven moons Scar." That made sense considering he was living out in the wild by himself.

"Grand. Would you like to know the boundaries and borders? The places best to know about?" Scar asked.

I shifted my paws. "Scar, sir, we really are just passing through. But we need to know a few places about where we need to go from here. So, can we leave after about 12 moons?"

"There is a way." Scar mewed."You can join but still not join. I mean, you've fully joined when you have kits here or become a warrior."

"Thank you Scar. Now how about those territories?" Bramble asked.

"Which warrior have you both taken a liking to?" Scar asked.

"Milly." Bramble mewed.

"Ah. She is a nice one. Did you know she was a kittypet?" Scar asked.

"No. But she rejected it so it must mean she's a good warrior." I mewed.

Scar smiled. "Milly! Please come here!" Milly came from down the alley. Not from where we squished through.

Bramble huffed. "You mean there was another way?!"

"Sorry guys. Gray insisted." Milly sighed. "And yes Scar?"

"We need to show Bramble and Moss here around. The territories." Scar mewed.

"Ah. So what do they know about so far?" Milly asked Scar.

"I just told them the rules."

"Oh okay." Milly turned to us. "Are you ready?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Sure."

"Yep!" Bramble yowled.


End file.
